


From the Forest

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, but she loves him, cute and domestic stuff, in which she knows her husband is strange, link/malon - Freeform, malink, there are so few fics of this pair it is a travesty, yet another tag i'll have to fill in for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: He came from the forest, most strange things do but Malon loves her husband all the same.





	From the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters Nintendo does.

He came from the forest, most strange things do.

They whisper about her husband. Tell her that he's a strange thing—a changeling child or perhaps half fae but he's bewitching and handsome. In the summertime he allows her to decorate his hair in wreaths of flowers or braid them in hair hidden by his funny hat. In the evenings on full moons he never rests but instead creeps out of bed so not to disturb his wife but she knows he leaves and she watches him stand out in the middle of the corral, silently and vigilantly until the sun lifts. He coaxes the animals forth with his songs as his fingers move rhythmically over the holes of an ocarina gifted to him by one of the forest children. He wields his sword with his left hand can best any of the fine royal knights in hand to hand combat.

He's handsome with eyes that are far too focused and his sharp nose. Some of the women about town call him bewitching and tease his sweet plump wife that she must have done something to keep him with her. They ask her, _Malon did you take a coat of his and lock it away beneath the floorboards so he stays with you?_ and _All wild creatures like that leave eventually. What shall you do when you decide to release him?_

Ladies flirt with him but he has eyes only for his wife. When she'd been a mere girl she thought that he would have preferred one of the fair haired Hylian girls in Castle Town. He said he liked her best of all, that he liked her heart. She thinks herself to be the luckiest woman in all Hyrule. 

She never expected to tame him. He'd been a foolhardy youth with an appetite for adventure. He had been a vagabond between working at her father's stable as a boy. She thought so many times that he would go back into the forest and reclaim the wilderness. He only ever looked at the Lost Woods but never returned to them. He only ever spoke of the forest children in a nostalgic and bittersweet manner.

“I'm not theirs, I never was,” he said calmly once. She had asked him who he had been before they had met when he'd been a messy haired boy with fairy at his side. He holds her hand which is dirty and calloused but looks daintier in his fingers. “I'm yours.”

When the sun dips out of the sky she expects him to flit away into the eventide. Out of her life as he did once when they were children and he returned still a boy but hardened and more resigned. “Wife,” he kisses her forehead and strokes her hair. He calls her beautiful and pledges his love to her and only her. She knows then that he's not a captive creature but if he wished it she'd let him go if only because she loves him so desperately and purely.

Sometimes, Malon wonders what it is she gives him. She sings him stories and offers him melodies from travelers. He cups the swell of her stomach and wonders if their child will be a strange thing, too with eyes that are too sharp and mature for them and a wanderlust on the heels of their feet. He's a strange thing, she thinks to herself as she sits by the fire knitting for their child. He stares into the flames as he carves a horse from an old piece of wood. 

Even so, she smiles in a shy way when he looks at her. He's hers.  


End file.
